A Trojan Christmas
by Monotone Magpie
Summary: Kadaj has a job for Yazuu but a sureal encounter leads Yazuu to question a few things.
1. Default Chapter

**Scene 1: Homecoming**

It's was coming down, in sheets, buckets, each drop a piece of the sky that splattered across his nose and quickly evaporated from the warmth of his skin. Individual droplet sparkled with their own interior rainbows as they clung to black leather or ran down long strands of silver hair. The lesser deity walked through the firmament falling around him, slowly approaching a structure of steel that clawed up at the sky. Its bottom levels were gloomy and grey, solid and foreboding, but the higher up it reached, walls seemed to fall away leaving only its steel supports. It stood a lone sentinel surrounded on all sides by a graveyard of similar buildings. The lesser deity, flawed compared to the source of his own structure, and the product that had come after him; curled gloved fingers around the handle of the door and pulled it open.

For an instant he was silhouetted against hot, white, artificial lighting that poured from the doorway. Aqua eyes burned, narrowing to thin slits as they adjusted to the glare, pupils dilating to a non-existent speck of black. Pale lips turned down and he let his fingers slip from the door handle, black leather sweeping into the brightly lit room. Inside the blindness receded, revealing a sterile looking room with a dark tiled floor and track lighting that created harsh unforgiving whiteness.

At a metal table across the room a man, far broader than the first, sat bent over the parts of a weapon; The Dual Hound. The other, his thick silver hair cropped short, did not bother to glance up at Yazuu's approach.

"What were you doing out there?" the weapon smith demanded of the first.

With a sigh, Yazuu tromped over to the table and threw himself down into one of the uncomfortable metal chairs. Idly he flipped soggy long silver strands, thin as spider's silk, over his shoulder.

"I was...enjoying the rain. Or perhaps I was trying to catch something...a cold perhaps or the flu." The soggy deity replied his voice even if not sounding somewhat distant. There was no sarcasm in his voice, though surely he meant it as a jest. Tired an damp, he folded leather clad arms in front of himself and propped his chin upon them, watching his brother toy with the deadly weapon. "One day they will find us and attack us here. Then what will you do with the Dual Hound in pieces all over the place?"

Loz glanced up from his work, a glint approaching the threat of murder in his eyes; silently warning his younger sibling that his joke was not appreciated. "I think Kadaj wanted to see you." He informed Yazuu sharply and went back to toying with his beloved weapon.

Immediately the lesser deity lifted his chin from his arm, eyes wide with question. "What?" he exclaimed, though he did not raise his voice to illustrate his surprise, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Already aggravated by his younger sibling, Loz didn't bother answering the question, his eyes narrowed and locked on his work. Yazuu blinked, watching with mild interest Loz's lack of response to his question before he pushed himself up from the table, black leather creaking in protest, and crossed the dark marble floor towards the stairs.


	2. Scene 2: Boxing Day

**Scene 2: Boxing Day**

Booted leather shoes climbed the ugly rectangular staircase to the second floor, the still damp clone silently detesting its cold sterile feeling as his gloved hand ran along the metal railing. Cold, impersonal, and distant; despite the fact that Yazuu shared these traits with the building, he couldn't identify with the white walls, burning artificial light and dark floors. It was like walking over an abyss, floating above perhaps, certain doom.

These demented, quirky thoughts aside, he reached the top of the stairwell and shoved the heavy fire door open, stepping into the room beyond. Aqua eyes scanned the room, silently loathing the track lights above, until they found what they were looking for. Among the mismatched furniture and ugly fake plant life, a single long sofa held a figure of perfection, sprawled out across the tan fabric, head tipped up, resting on the couch's arm.

Kadaj, his God, mother's perfect child. Short silvery hair, not cropped close to his skull like Loz's, but hanging about his face, framed out features bordering on the feminine. Black leather encased his body nearly from head to toe, the three having tastes than ran in similar fashion. In his hands God's Blade rested idly it's double blades turned up, razor sharp, towards the ceiling.

The older sibling moved closer, pausing a foot or so away from the couch, head tipped to the right. Reclined along the length of the sofa, Kadaj's wild eyes quickly snapped from the blade to Yazuu's face, brows pulling together. His pale lips turned down into a scowl and Kadaj gave Yazuu a once over before speaking. "You're soaking." He bluntly pointed out the obvious, "It's bad enough you insist on going out in the rain, but _must_ you bring it in here?"

Yazuu's pale eyebrows lifted silently in question of this poor humored remark. Without answering him, Yazuu allowed himself to wander to the window, stripping off his gloves, only to drop them carelessly on the sill. Idly he splayed his bare palm across the window pane, frost creeping from his fingers across the glass like a single continuous ripple.

"Don't sniff at me like a cat towards a mangy wet dog, Kadaj." He said very quietly, "I am not Loz." Despite his strong harsh words, Yazuu sounded downhearted; wounded by Kadaj's criticisms. Blue eyes were downcast, watching the rain falling outside. So much water...where did it all come from? Maybe the rain was their mother's tears; their mother crying for her failures and sick with desire for her own freedom.

Behind Yazuu, Kadaj's interest was peaked at this clever reply from his brother. He sat up on the couch, leaning forward, leather clad legs spread wide, still hogging most of the sofa. It seemed the quiet prayer Yazuu spoke had finally reached the God's ears, for he cracked a smile. "Loz is a _dog_ isn't he? Always toying with that Dual Hound..."

The lesser deity turned to face his brother once more, thin smile on his own lips, not out of amusement, but gratification that he'd been able to make his God laugh. Content for a moment, he leaned his hip against the chilly sill considering his brother as the other lazily turned the God's Blade in his hands. Finally, sober and serious once more, Kadaj broke the silence, looking up to meet Yazuu's icy gaze.

"It's the third time you've gone out today with no apparent reason. What drives you out into that blasted downpour Yazuu?" he questioned, his voice oddly serious and tender, catching Yazuu somewhat off guard. Surprised by this gentleness in his brother, Yazuu straightened considering the answer.

"I'm not positive. I feel this overwhelming sense of foreboding, like something terrible is going to happen." Yazuu finally confided. Kadaj tipped his head to the side listening to what his brother had to say before he suddenly burst out laughing; a maniacal, twisted sort of laugh.

"Of _course_ something bad is going to happen!" he exclaimed cheerily, "_We're_ going to happen!" However, to Kadaj's surprise, Yazuu frowned eyes darkening with thought.

"But then...does that mean that we're evil Kadaj?" Yazuu's quiet voice questioned the other. Surprised evolved into clear shock as Kadaj sat up rather straight, his narrow eyes widening considerably. He stood then, setting the God's Blade down on the sofa before crossing the room to join Yazuu. The God looked up at his older brother, clearly puzzled and slightly upset.

"How can you _say_ that Yazuu?! Of _course_ we're not evil. It's that man Cloud who's evil if anyone is. He destroyed mother's favorite son and tried to destroy her as well! He and his stupid little friends practically destroyed the planet with their ill conceived ideas of virtue and justice!" He was practically shouting now and Yazuu took a somewhat hesitant step backwards, lifting his hands, palms up, in defense of himself.

"It was only a question Kadaj! Don't trouble yourself over it..." he tried to appease his brother, all the while troubled that Kadaj would say their mother's favorite son was Sephiroth. _You're her favorite Kadaj. Can't you see that?_ He wondered to himself, offering the other a smile as he watched Kadaj calm down, a peacefulness returning to his features. The matter decided, Yazuu believed Kadaj would now tell him what his task was. He was quite surprised when his God reached up, splaying a gloved hand across his smooth cheek.

"Yaz, you spend far too much time worrying I think. Just trust in me and all will be well. After all, I _am_ the God Kadaj!" the younger boasted with confidence. Well, that was certainly true, Yazuu thought to himself. A sigh escaped the older clone as he lifted his bare hand to cover his brother's gloved one, eyes drooping to slits of blue.

"I know Kadaj, and I _do_ trust you." He assured the other with a half smile, relishing Kadaj's unexpected tenderness. It seemed that less and less often they could openly approach each other as brothers, borne of the same mother, instead of simply comrades with the same goal. They were still _family_ even if Loz was obsessed with his toys and Kadaj worked ceaselessly to find mother like a man possessed. The brute and a mastermind...that left Yazuu little to do in the trio except for the subtle, unimportant tasks Kadaj had no time to bother with.

Kadaj withdrew his hand then and Yazuu let him, eyes opening fully once more. With a single glance over his shoulder towards his older brother, Kadaj returned to the sofa, collecting the God's Blade before throwing himself down on the cushions.

"Now about that job I have for you." He said, almost lazily gesturing toward a box on the side table, "I want you to be sure the content of this box finds its way to Marlene Wallace." Curious, Yazuu stepped over to the table beside the sofa, Kadaj's eyes tracking his every movement.

The lesser deity lifted the plastic box from the table, fingers slipping under the flap to pop it open. It was quite cooperative, bouncing up to allow Yazuu's cool eyes to scan the contents within. A thin, quirky smile creased Yazuu's lips, even as pale eyebrows rose in question and he turned to look at his brother.

"A teddy bear Kadaj?" he finally asked, confused by this turn of events. Kadaj practically winced, standing suddenly, a gloved hand landing heavily atop the box, snapping it shut. Glowing green eyes leered up at Yazuu through a spray of silver hair, _daring_ him to question further.

"Yes." He stated flatly, "A teddy bear Yazuu." If it was possible, Yazuu's brows shot higher as understanding dawned.

"Geostigma." He stated simply.

"Precisely." Kadaj confirmed.


End file.
